


Just Say Yes

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Clemerva being clemerva. The trilogy continues.
Relationships: Clementine & Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Just Say Yes

_ One week before Christmas _

"Minnieeeeeee! Tell me what you want for Christmas." 

Clementine and Minerva were in the mall doing some last minute Christmas shopping. And to also get those sweet sweet savings deals on those new video games. Clem still hasn't bought Minnie anything because yeah. Life be like that sometimes.

"I don't really want anything."

"Please just tell me. You know it's difficult for me to shop for you. You want everything and nothing at the same time."

The redhead thought about what she wanted. "I just want you to say yes to the question I'll ask later."

"You want me to say yes?"

"Mmhm."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Mmhm, yeah OK. Don't cry when you get nothing on Christmas then."

"I probably still will. Depends." The redhead chuckles.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just go get these shoes AJ wanted."

They make their way into footlocker to buy these dope ass shoes AJ wanted. They are dope trust me on that.

\--------

_ Four days before Christmas _

"I am once again asking, what do you want for Christmas." 

Clementine was on her laptop, scrolling through some online store, trying to find something to get the redhead. Listen, she's going to get her girlfriend something awesome, even if it kills her. If she has to murder someone for it, that's fine too.

Minerva takes a sip of her coffee, before answering. "And I'm once again telling you, I just want you to say yes to the question I'll ask in the future."

"That's fucking stupid. How am I supposed to know what question to say yes to?"

"Oh don't worry. You'll know."

The brunette stared at the redhead. "That sounded so fucking ominous."

Minerva just chuckles as she takes another sip of her coffee. Clem is terrified now.

\-------

_ Two days before Christmas _

"Alright, you giant redhead blob of hotness, I'm giving you one last chance to tell me what you want for Christmas."

The redhead in question just got out the shower, and is looking for clothes to put on. She's debating between a onesie or some grey sweatpants. The dilemma. Anyway, the redhead turns from her drawer to look at the brunette, with a smile.

"You think I'm hot?"

"......yes, but that's not the point. Tell me what you want.

Minnie walks to the bed where Clementine is laying on, getting beside her, missing her lips. "Just say yes."

"I'm getting real sick of you saying that. Reaaaaal sick."

"Good thing I'm here. Can be your nurse and bring you back to top notch health." Minnie rains down kisses on Clem's cheek

The brunette blushes, hiding her face in Minnie's chest. "......I hate you."

"I love you."

".....love you too."

\--------

_ Christmas Day _

Clem, Minnie, and all their friends were gathered in their living room, exchanging gifts and such. Just generally having a dope ass time. The redhead sat on the couch, watching as her girlfriend gets excited over opening present after present. Grand ole time. But now it's time for what she's been wanting to do for the past couple weeks.

"Clem, can I ask ya something."

The brunette in question looks up from her newly opened present. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Oh shit is it time?" Ruby questioned

"Yeah it's time."

"Oh my lord." Ruby gets her phone out and starts recording. This is gonna be good.

"Time? Time for what." Clementine is a confused bean.

"Time for my possible Christmas present."

"Oh really? Hit me."

"Well, first I wanna say that I freaking love you. Like a lot. A crap ton. Like take the size of Jupiter, and multiply that by like eighteen, and that still won't show how much I love you." The redhead laughs in nerves. 

Clementine laughs along because the rambling do be kinda cute though.

"Anyway, I'm getting off track. Uh, you're pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me. You made my life , and me, better. You remember how shitty I was."

The brunette snorts, along with everyone else in the room because yeah, Minnie was a little shit.

"I was horrible, then you called me out on my bullshit. And that's how I fell for you. You were pointing out how I was being horrible to everyone, and I just couldn't stop thinking about how pretty you looked." Minnie grins at the brunette, who grinned in returned. "Then I realized you were right, and that I had to change. And you helped. You helped a crap ton. Kept me in check, that's for sure."

"I did do that, yeah." Clementine smirks.

"You did. And I fell for you more. Then, I asked you on a date, which you for some reason said yes to, god knows why, where I spilled all that lemonade on myself."

"God, it got everywhere. Looked like you peed."

"Yeah, yeah it did, and yet you still decided to date me this entire time. Anyway enough reminiscing. You made me a better person, and I love you. So, and this is where my present comes in," The redhead pulls out a ring box, while getting on one knee, causing the brunette to gasp. She opens the ring box to reveal a dope ass ring inside. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, wake up everyday with you b my side, and everything else. So, uh, will you marry me?" 

Clementine stood there, awestruck. She didn't know this was going to be happening. At all. The redhead just fucking got down on one knee and proposed to her. This was what Minnie wanted for Christmas, and she's going to give her that.

"Oh my god. Yes."

"Wait, really?"

"Mmhm. I'll marry you."

"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, you said yes."

"I did."

The redhead tales the ring out of the box, and puts it on Clementine's finger before standing up and pulling the brunette into a kiss. Their friends were cheering, but all sound seemed to slip away. They were in their own little world. They're getting fucking married. Best Christmas present ever.


End file.
